


eternal peace (one shot)

by hiorheyhailey



Category: The Umbrella Academy
Genre: Soft Diego
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 03:03:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18086225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiorheyhailey/pseuds/hiorheyhailey
Summary: klaus has finally done it.





	eternal peace (one shot)

Klaus smiled softly— staring at himself in the dirty mirror. He swallowed, trying not to break eye contact with himself. The syringe on the counter was calling his name, he was trying everything to not give in. His sobriety had been threatened ever since Ben disappeared a few weeks ago. 

He was there, and then he wasn’t. Klaus was confused for a while, hell, he still is. Ben had been the only reason Klaus was clean in the first place, and the fourth Hargreeves wasn’t sure he’d make it. He looked down at his palms, and ultimately balled the “hello” tatted one into a tight fist. He didn’t think again before tying the band around his forearm and smacking it a few times looking for a vein. Sweat rolled down his forehead, but he continued on, forcing the needle into his vein. 

He sunk to the floor, resting against the bath tub. He felt guilty already, hoping none of his siblings would find him like this, a doped up, sweaty mess on the floor. Minutes went by— and then he saw spots. He knew what this was; he had taken too much, taken the wrong stuff, or something his body couldn’t handle. 

Next thing he knows he’s wandering the hospital halls, he tries stopping a nurse, but she walks right through him. “Shit.” He mumbles, attempting to wave down another nurse. Nothing. “I better not be fucking dead.” He says to himself, looking around. He eventually finds a door marked “Hargreeves” and hesitantly enters. He’s not dead. Not yet at least. It takes him a moment to realize Diego’s there. Carving something into the plastic of the bed. His eyes are red and puffy, and Klaus sighs softly. He’s never seen Diego like this. He almost instantly feels a pang in his gut— regret, guilt, and pity. For himself. 

A nurse walks through him, and he can’t help but eavesdrop, “You just need to sign here Mr. Hargreeves. Then we’ll give you and the rest a few more minutes to say goodbye. Would you like me to go get them?” She asks. Diego nods, and pulls the clipboard away from her. He clicks the pen a few times, and looks back and forth between the paper and the boy in the bed. Klaus finally realizes what’s happening. “Wait! Wait!” He yells, waving frantically in front of Diego’s face. Nothing. “Diego I’m here!” He yells, he knows he’s bright red, hot, and sweating. This is actually his life. Diego rubs his eyes, and finally scribbles down a signature. Klaus is pacing, trying to grab the clipboard. “Ben could touch! Why can’t I touch!” He yells frustrated. “Take it back Diego!” He screams again. But it’s done. The papers are signed, and the other four Hargreeves pile into the room.

Luther sulks in the back. “He brought this on himself.” He mutters. Diego glares, and Allison rolls her eyes. “Not the time.” She mumbles, caressing Klaus’ face. “We should have paid more attention. I’m sorry number four.” She wipes a stray tear away, and backs up. Vanya’s next, finally learning to control herself, she’s careful not to get too upset. “Thank you for believing in me.” She whispers, planting a kiss to his forehead. Five is up. He just shakes his head, and pats Klaus’ hand. It remains unsaid, but everyone knows what’s going through his mind. Diego stares at Klaus’ lifeless body, and chokes out a sob. “I’m so sorry.” He whispers. “I’m so sorry I wasn’t a better brother. I should have never left you.” He cries, pushing back Klaus’ hair. Luther doesn’t say goodbye. A few silent minutes go by, and the nurse enters. 

They’re all ready. Klaus is gone.

**Author's Note:**

> so sorry.


End file.
